


Blondes and Bludgers

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just wants to get some work done, and maybe watch John practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes and Bludgers

Sherlock watched the Gryffindor practice from the stands. He’d admit John was good, really good in fact. The brunette made a face and turned his eyes back to the potions book in his lap, ignoring the blonde until he heard a warning yell, causing him to glance up. A bludger was headed straight at his head and had he been any other student it probably would ended with a trip to the nurse’s. With an irritated sigh he ducked under the bench as it flew past the space his head had been occupying moments before.

The blonde Gryffindor set down on the bleachers, his bat still in hand. "Are you okay, mate?" he asked as Sherlock stood with a huff.

"I'd be perfectly fine if you didn't swing bludgers in my direction, _I'm_ actually trying to get some work done," the brunette shot back irritably, collecting his book and his bag. "But seeing as that's next to impossible in this entire bloody castle, I might as well just go back to the dormitories," Sherlock had turned on his heels and was about the storm off when the rouge ball came back around and with an irritated huff and a quiet 'for bloody sakes' he swung his potions book at it, sending it back towards the pitch before turning on the blonde.


End file.
